


Sehnsucht

by darkcoquette



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angsty Myrtle, Bisexual Ginny Weasley, Black Reader, Choking, Creampies, Degradation, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Gen, Harry Needs a Hug, Luna Lovegood is a Good Friend, M/M, Multi, Nosy Professors, Past Neville Longbottom/Ginny Weasley - Freeform, Possessive Tom Riddle, Public Humiliation, Ravenclaw Reader, Reader-Insert, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Smut Warning:, Teen Angst, Tom Riddle is His Own Warning, Tom Riddle is Not Voldemort
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:28:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28003167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkcoquette/pseuds/darkcoquette
Summary: Following the separation of Tom Riddle from the now dead Voldemort, Tom has made it through Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry under the watchful eyes of Professor Dumbledore. Despite the separation making him less of a cold and heartless person he still has to face with the demons of his past as Voldemort now dealing with attending school with many of his most prominent victims. After seeing the reader in his dreams in the summer of his seventh year, Tom becomes enamored with her, or perhaps the shell of it, while also trying to find what it means to be human for the first time in his life.
Relationships: Angelina Johnson/Fred Weasley/George Weasley, Cho Chang/Cedric Diggory/Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy/Original Female Character(s), Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Luna Lovegood/Ginny Weasley, Tom Riddle/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	1. Engel

_ Sehnsucht- _ _ An inconsolable longing, a search for happiness while coping with the reality of unattainable wishes: a sense of the imperfect paired with yearning for an ideal alternative _

Malfoy Manor always had an overcast over the estate, even on the clearest of nights in Wiltshire. Despite now being within the grand walls of a place he now considered to another home, the aura of the estate still reminded him of that wretched orphanage that he dreamed of burning down into ash if it had not already decayed from neglect or perhaps remodeled in the hastily done gentrification of London. The manor had fallen quiet finally after the house elves had tidied up the summer farewell party for both Draco and Tom’s sixth and seventh year respectively. It was the beginning of his new life, at least to him. 

As much as he loved Hogwarts he could not stand being there for a second time. The stone and marble structure now feels stifling with so many whispers about him from the students, and the professors always keep watch over him. Dumbledore and Hagrid were the most egregious of the watchers. He still enjoyed himself, still having plenty of girls and even a few boys trying their hand at being his beloved, whatever that meant in his mind. As for friends he still attracted a fair few students who still saw him and Voldemort as one and the same. Every now and then he would find himself budding a friendship with someone who was actually curious about the reformed teenage boy, but it often fizzled out after a few outbursts of the disturbing nature between them. Every now and then he would find himself being the target of a Hufflepuff too eager to have him to temporarily attempt to pick at his brain. 

At this time of night he was already asleep, the moonlight illuminating the onyx sheets on his grand four poster bed, outlining his stretched body. Even though his body was still in the Manor he felt himself somewhere else.. A young girl’s room, full of pastel pinks, a few baby blues, the rest was whites and glints of gold. Whoever she was came from money, a vast bedroom with a tidied clutter about it. A pile of brown pointe shoes never worn still in their boxes stood ready for their owner in their little corner waiting to be danced in. A separated closet of soft flowy pastels and black austere garments peeking behind them. A large trunk left opened with smashed pieces of chocolate cauldrons and melted blood lollipops at the bottom . A few bewitched pictures from old inherited Type O Negative promo pictures hung sparingly on the white and gold paneled walls with dainty hearts added over the towering part-vampire man in them. Tom wandered around more, Finding himself in front of the vanity set chock full of muggle perfumes and love potions. He picked up one of the many heart shaped bottles of a love potion, still tightly sealed. 

After quickly setting down the bottle, he made his way to the bed; a grand snow white four poster bed, it’s four posts covered with sheer pale pink guarding the curled up owner of the bedroom. With the fairytale-like room around him he almost felt as if he had come across a sleeping princess, her dark curls peeking out of a large floral nightcap that even matched that room. This girl took themes very seriously, he actually found it to be quite impressive in fact. As for the girl, he was much more interested in that. Just as he pulled back the thin curtains it was if her body read his mind. 

She turned in her deep sleep and he was able to get a better look of her. More of her nightcap came off and revealed more of her hair, coiling out like ebony springs across her cheeks. Her button nose scrunching up meeting her plump top lip. But what drew him in the most was her skin. Without even touching it he could that it was soft and it even had a glow to it. Rich in color, her brown skin drew him in even more. He had such a desire to touch it, reaching out with his fingers to see if he could see if he could experience what an angel felt like. However, as it is with dreams, his fingers fell through the small of her back. Her nightcap and hair covered the upper half of her face, as if teasing him after his failed attempt. He took a step back processing the fact that he was still in a stranger’s room. A stranger he had hoped was real.

His eyes bolted open as if to toy with him, only to slam shut again after being met with the bright morning sun. His room was still the same pine green and black he had grown tired of. He never understood why his cousins took so many cues from Slytherin house in their decoration tastes but it beat the dirty beige walls of his childhood. The house elves knew better than to disturb him and his many diaries peppered throughout his walnut desk. Trying to get the sleep from his eyes, he replayed each thought from his mind. A pink room...white bed...chocolate cauldrons...ballet shoes...raven hair...brown skin. Raven hair. Brown skin. 

Whoever this girl was he had to find out more about her. It was clear she was a witch which eased his mind a bit more than for most teenage boys his age. He just hoped that she was not some muggle-born toying with him, that would be hard to explain to everyone around him. A pureblood girl would be ideal but he knew most of the purebloods and their families in Britain and Ireland. She must have been a half-blood like him then. Or perhaps a pureblood and half-blood ancestry. These things were still rather important to him. He began to wander his mind elsewhere, thinking about why she came into his dream. He had to have seen her somewhere in his life. Granted, he may have passed them by on the Hogwarts Express or maybe even had an Ancient Runes class together in third year and never even noticed their presence. But how could he not have noticed them? What he saw of them was breathtaking. He just hoped that she would come up in his dreams yet again. 

As he plunged his quill into the ink pot, he was disturbed a second time today by the knock of a certain blonde young man; his cue for the Sunday breakfast. After finally changing out of his pajamas and into a simple button up and plaid slacks he was once again greeted by his cousin. 

“You look like someone took away Hosti, what’s got you all tense?,” 

His taller cousin immediately got protective over his precious python.

“That is none of your business Draco. What I do in my private time is none of your concern.” 

His cousin let out a guffaw as if this wasn’t the only time he has said this, stopping in his tracks thinking of what else to say before Nipsy their new house elf grabbed them to come downstairs. Following after the scrawny elf to the dining room, Tom found himself saying his new mantra. A pink room...white bed...chocolate cauldrons...ballet shoes...raven hair...brown skin.

“A pink room...white bed...chocolate cauldrons...ballet shoes...raven hair...brown skin.” 

He mumbled it until the poached eggs and salmon reached his lips, receiving a stifled snicker from Draco and a worried glance from Narcissa. Following breakfast, the two young men found themselves in the tall roofed study, lounging along the black velvet fainting chaise lounges with silver trim. Tom had hoped that Draco would drop what had happened during breakfast behind, but knowing him he would remember everything.

“So who's the girl you decided to shag last night?”

“Excuse me?”

He got taken aback by his offensive remarks, trying his hardest to not fling one of the many gliding books at his chest. Flicking his wand absentmindedly trying to think about other details to add once he went back to his room away from prying eyes, the black and green sparks reminding him of the posters she had enchanted in her saccharine room.

“I wasn't interested in any of the girls at the party. You however cannot say the same. We all saw you be cozy with that Slytherin girl in our year. The one with the curly hair you wouldn’t keep quiet about? I heard Nipsy say she heard you two leave the gardens. What for may I ask?”

The blond redden with fury after realizing his little midnight escapade was found out, prompting him to keep quiet but giving Tom time to think over until it was time to pack for his seventh year. He just hoped she was there.


	2. Sonne

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to thank everyone who read my first chapter. It means so much to me that you guys liked it! <3
> 
> -Brandi

Sonne

Packing for Hogwarts for the Malfoys usually meant an ordeal of a multi-day family trip in order to show off their heir and spare. A time for numerous tailored robes, custom made uniforms, leather bound textbooks with their monograms, Italian crystal phials and the newest gadgets of the wizarding world. It was in all accounts a large publicity stunt and was the few times they were all together as a family so warm and cozy together by their standards at the very least. But as the boys have gotten older the three day endevor dwindled down to one, becoming a day of complete exhaustion. The whispers about Tom had quieted down as he had in their minds eased their worries of the yet again child, still proud that he possessed his magnetic charm on others. At first being a quiet fourteen year old and morphing into an eighteen year old that yet again could get what he wanted. He liked very little about the society of today but he loved knowing that many had forgotten about what he was like before becoming his final form; a handsome young man full of dark intent. 

The packing day was an absolute bore to him, the adults feigned admiration and girls clamored to look at him, his aunt and uncle dragging him to every store in Diagon Alley. Just the recollection of it all just makes him utterly done with it all. A few days had passed since his dream about the girl and he scoured through the crowds to find her, or at least getting some clues about who they were. He didn’t want to ask Draco for any kind of help as he would air his business out to everyone he knew but due to his access to his new love interest he was his best bet. Upon boarding the Hogwarts Express the men sat in their usual state; Draco ranted and info-dumped Tom about anything that he was interested in. This time it was his newest girl, the Slytherin girl he was with on their going away party.

“It’s simple really, I’ll date her at Hogwarts first and then come Christmas break I’ll tell father and mother about her.” 

Draco was finally letting Tom in on his little plan about his new dear, Jacara. Another seventh year who Draco just would not stop doting on despite not telling him about her until their train ride to the Highlands. 

“Your father is a strict man, I doubt he would let you be with some American girl, let alone with a black girl with a divination background. And Narcissa still wants you to be with Pansy or one of the Greengrass girls”

“And I find that to be a rather rubbish excuse. I don’t have to follow everything my father says. And besides, it’s not like you would tell them anyways would you? Unless you were trying to have some blackmail on me.”

“That’s where the problem lies. You rely too much on Lucius for everything. Eventually you have to be independent to some degree, although the money you’ll inherit once we leave school will help you handsomely. It would be such a shame to break away and be without.”

His comment was scoffed at, his railcar partner already preparing his next move. Jacara, despite being from a well known American pureblood family had become well known upon the discovery that she was gifted in divination in their third year. Many rumors came up about her and her family due to the reputation of divination for most black wizards and witches. Draco however did not care. For the longest Tom could remember he had been ignoring the obvious feelings he had for the girl but entertaining himself with Pansy Parkinson, but after their summer adventures together it’s all he talks about now. This new development only gave Tom the time away from Draco, living with him was at some points rather unbearable. Just as they were still loading students, Tom scanned the platform outside his window making note of anyone with the fitted descriptors of that springy dark hair and brown skin he refused to forget. A group of black Slytherin and a few Ravenclaw girls came onto the train, with Draco singling out the girl he wouldn’t stop talking about; a curvy girl with a round face and the same hair type as the girl Tom was looking for. He decided to leave the compartment for the two, opting to follow the rest of the pack that Jacara broke off from. Two of the Ravenclaw girls splintered away to purchase a few items from the candy trolley; one girl getting an iced pumpkin juice and a treacle tart, and the other had gotten a chocolate cauldron and a blood lollipop. Much like the girl in that pink and frilly room had in her trunk. Both wearing their black and blue robes; one with stout black boots and the other girl with the her vampire lollipops wearing black oxfords. They both not being rather observant went down the hall without noticing that the tall man was lurking behind them as they talked amongst themselves.  _ I just need to see her face...that’s all I want to know.  _ Her hair now in full view to him, bunched up in two bunches at the side of her head, almost reminding him of puff balls as her friend was wearing her hair in two large plaits closely to her scalp. He followed them until the three of them came across a compartment with only Luna Lovegood sitting alone and fogging up the window with her breath as she waited for her friends to arrive. Tom continued to walk, pretending to be looking for his eager band of goons. In his peripheral, he found what he needed to see.

The girl had dark eyes, but he couldn’t tell what shade they were, full cheeks and a set of plump lips. Her nose button-like but still flatter at the bridge and only had a short gap between her lips. Her skin glowed even more as she was awake, as if hues of yellow and red mixing together to create her skin. In those few seconds he had a new mission to have her all to himself. He had to have her, it was almost as if she had put him under a spell. He walked further down the train’s hall, keeping calm in his little journey to find his girl. He turned back to get another look of her, the three Ravenclaw girls paying him no mind as they chatted about their time away from Hogwarts. He returned to his compartment, still occupied with a very affectionate Draco and Jacara. 

“Where did you sneak off to?” 

Draco didn’t take his eyes off of his dearest girl as he held her hands in his, but the burnett's aura was felt and they quieted down.

“Did you find the girl you’re pining for?” 

Jacara finally acknowledged the silence in the area. And then piped down once she realized that Draco was now in deep trouble telling her of all people. Tom finally realized that she may be his best bet into finding more about him. She was rather close to other black girls in the school so she had to know something about this girl. Something, anything that could get him to her. He finally took his seat, staring out the window and planning his next move. Everything had to be and must be perfect for her.

  



End file.
